The Lone Ninja
by JaYDN78
Summary: Two years before Naruto became a genin, the village was assaulted once again. The attack marked the beginning of something sinister, something that will change the ninja world. But at the core of it all, friendships are formed and such bonds are not easily broken.


**Hello People!**

**I would just like to say something, I don't know the structure of the Greek language or how to form correct sentences. So I created my sentence with words one by one, so it may be incorrect if all put together. Second, google won't translate it right all together so don't bother because, three, it will be revealed later on.**

**Disclaimer: There once was a man who owned Naruto and Percy Jackson. He was hailed for his brilliance and people paid tribute to his masterpieces with works of fiction and art... Sadly this is me in an alternate dimension. Don't own them, never will.**

* * *

**Two years before Naruto's Academy Graduation**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, lighting up the village of Konoha. Cloaked figures stood far outside the village, watching it.

The group of four stood there, gazing upon the pathetic village.

"Brothers, the time has come. Today, we will crush the Leaf Village into dust." One said whose cloak bore a symbol of a torch.

"I don't think dust is the right word for it brother." They all chuckled.

"How right you are brother, but still, the village will be but a distant memory, soon to be washed away. But let us go, the preparations have yet to be completed."

They all walked away and approached another clearing where a cloaked boy lay sprawled out on the ground in the middle of a circle with symbols written all around him. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was drawing a symbol onto the cloaked boy's chest. (**φ** **the symbol's appearance**).

"Luke, is everything ready?" The blonde boy quickly nodded and gestured to the other boy.

"Yes master, everything is set. All that remains to complete the seal is your special chakra."

The four figures stepped forward and stared at the unconscious boy on the ground. One of them frowned.

"Hyperion, I don't understand why we don't just destroy the village ourselves, why do we need the boy?"

"Krios, have you forgotten the plan? This isn't about us or the Leaf Village, this is something bigger, remember?" Hyperion snapped, annoyed that his idiotic brother could forget their true purpose.

Krios thought for a moment before shamefully looked down but nodded all the same. "Yes brother, I remember. I apologize for my forgetfulness. I was just excited at the thought of destroying the village, I forgot our plan."

"To forget such a thing now is shameful, do not be hasty in battle, for it could be your downfall brother." Koios said.

Iapetus rolled his eyes at Krios.

Luke coughed and drew their attention. He pointed to the boy on the ground.

"Milords, it is time."

The four brothers stood around the boy and grinned. They placed their hands onto the mark on the boy's chest and their hands began to glow gold. Golden light transferred from their hands and into the mark, it glowed brightly and sweat began to appear on their faces as they channelled all their chakra into the seal until they had none left. The four Titans fell to the ground panting after spending minutes on transferring chakra.

Luke looked at the gold glowing mark with apprehension.

"Did it work? Is it done?" Luke asked. Hyperion shook his head while catching his breath.

"Not yet, the symbol is part of a seal, transferring chakra is but the first stage of the seal. But to control the boy and truly see if we have finally done it, we must transfer this." Hyperion pulled down his cloak and revealed a glowing mark on his chest that looked similar to the one on the boy's chest.

"I-is that w-what I think it is?" Luke stuttered while gazing upon the mark with awe and fear.

Hyperion gave an evil grin and nodded. He placed one hand to his chest and touched the mark while putting his other hand on the boy's mark and began chanting in a language that has not been heard for decades across dozens of countries.

"θείος η τεχνη: ψυχή σφραγίδα τζούτσου." He said and closed his eyes and kept repeating what he had said as his hands glowed a darker shade of gold and the mark on the boy's chest pulsated with light as dark gold outlines appeared around the boy's seal.**  
**  
The Titan felt as if he would fall unconscious by the time he was done. He clutched his head but couldn't help but let out an evil grin and laugh as he stared at his creation.

He placed two fingers to the boy's head and with a small pulse of normal chakra, woke the boy up.

When the cloaked boy began to open his eyes, the mark on his chest glowed and his veins glowed yellow and gold. His eyes were creepy and Luke took a step back in fear and trembled as he stared into the boy's pure gold eyes. And his wild black hair didn't help to make him less creepy.

"Ah, hope you had a good sleep, Perseus." Hyperion said with a grin.

Percy gave a silent nod and stood up, brushing dirt off of his cloak.

"I have orders for you, Perseus. You will attack the Hidden Leaf Village." Percy gave a nod and quickly vanished from the clearing, moving with great speed towards the village.

Clouds began to roll in and rain started to fall from the sky, the Titans smirked as they felt the droplets of water hit their cloaks.

"This couldn't have gone any better. The Leaf won't know what hit them." Hyperion grinned.

* * *

A dozen chūnin were patrolling the wall, looking out for any threats that might approach the village. Iruka was one of them along with Mizuki. Iruka was walking along the wall when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

His head snapped to look out into the forest that surrounded the village. He scanned the area but found nothing which was odd. His eyes turned skyward as he felt rain starting to fall. After a few minutes, it grew heavier and a flash of light went off in the distance, followed by the deep rumbling sound of thunder.

He let out a sigh. '_Of all the times for it to start raining, it had to be now._' He grumbled to himself.

Mizuki came up beside him and gave a smirk.

"Makes our job harder but hey, I like a challenge." He said and leaned on the edge of the wall, looking out towards the tree tops.

"You have been standing here for a while now, have you spotted something, Iruka?"

The chūnin frowned and gave a slight nod. "I could've sworn I saw something moving out there."

Mizuki squinted and peered out. "Well with this rain and clouds, I doubt we'll see whatever it was. If it was something, I'm sure it isn't something to get worked up about."

Iruka looked at his friend and gave a small smile. "Yeah… you're probably right."

Mizuki continued with his patrol while Iruka gazed out into the darkness. '_Something doesn't feel right, might just be my imagination_.'

He performed his duty for half an hour, talking to his friend now and then as they passed each other and he kept an eye out for threats.

As he was walking along, he stopped when he noticed the water began to move, slightly and slowly but the puddles that were forming began to move and raise into the air and fly out over the wall.

"What the hell?!" He rushed over to Mizuki who was looking confused as water from the sky and ground began to converge on one location.

"Mizuki, what is going on?"

"I think we are under att-" He never got to finish his sentence as a flash of lighting struck near the wall, blinding everyone for a few seconds and blasting them with the deafening sound of thunder.

Iruka blinked a few times and when he regained his vision, he grew pale as he saw three monstrous vortexes of water spinning rapidly like tornadoes. A lone cloaked figure rose up into the air, a small puddle of water at his feet keeping him afloat.

The wind was howling and roaring with power as the towering tornadoes of water came crashing down towards the wall, spinning like a drill.

Iruka was tackled just in time to avoid getting hit by the powerful attack. Chūnin fell from the wall screaming and yelling as the funnels of water tore through the wall with ease, large chunks of the wall fell to the ground and shook the earth as the thunderous noise of the water destroying the wall echoed throughout the village.

Civilians and shinobi alike were waking up and rushing out of their homes to discover the towering water twisters tearing through the wall of the village. Their screams and shouts brought Iruka back to his senses, Mizuki was next to him and had to shout to be heard over the roars of the wind and water.

"ALERT THE HOKAGE!" Iruka jumped quickly going from building to building, going as fast as he could to alert the Hokage.

He eventually made it to the Hokage's office to find he was already getting ready for a fight along with Jiraiya.

"Sir, you must come quickly, the village is in danger!"

"Iruka, go help the children and civilians get to safety, we'll deal with the threat." The Hokage said as he stared at the water that was destroying his village.

'_I will protect this place, even if it costs me my life!_' And the Hokage launched into the air, heading towards the battle.

* * *

Shinobi weren't prepared as the water formed together to create one giant arm out of water. The arm swiped across dozens of houses and destroyed them with ease, killing shinobi and civilians that were running for their lives.

The giant hand made of water split back into three spinning streams of water. Kakashi watched as the drills of water snaked forward and punched through houses and buildings before moving onto the next one, never one losing their power or spin.

With his sharingan he saw a small figure moving his arms in midair, the water following his movements. He drew a kunai knife and while evading the smaller streams of water that were attacking shinobi, he got close enough to threw his knife along with a few shurikens.

They were about to hit their target when the figure snapped his head to stare at Kakashi and he saw the pure gold eyes, he shuddered but was amazed when he raised one of his hands and the weapons were deflected with pure gold chakra that shot out of his hand.

The jonin had to retreat as a massive stream of water crushed the building he had been on just moments before.

The copy ninja had no idea who this guy was but he knew had to slow him down to give the Hokage and Sannin, Jiraiya, enough time to get there and beat him.  
His hands flew rapidly through a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Some of the water that was being controlled by this powerful enemy stopped and fell under Kakashi's command.

The water dragon charged towards the enemy with blinding speed. The enemy ninja raised his hand at the attack and dispelled the water before it could touch him. His eyes widened in surprise and fear as Kakashi was flying towards him and appeared from behind the water dragon.

'_My distraction worked, hopefully this will as well_.' The copy ninja thought to himself.

"CHIDORI!" He yelled, his right hand burst to life with concentrated electricity, the chakra attack being charged up to its fullest.

Kakashi drew back his hand and thrust it towards the enemy with as much force and power as he could muster. Time slowed down as the enemy ninja just managed to move so it wouldn't be fatal but the attack clipped his arm. The explosion of power sent the enemy spiraling towards the ground. He hit the earth with tremendous force and created a small crater from the impact.

Kakashi landed gracefully but was panting slightly.

The three twisters of destruction stopped and fell to the earth, the water flooding the ground. He took a look at the destruction, this ninja had destroyed nearly a fifth of the village and killed dozens of civilians and shinobi. He prayed silently for the poor souls that were killed during this attack.

Two ninja landed behind him and surveyed the damage.

"I can't believe it… How could this happen." The Hokage murmured. Jiraiya walked over to the crater and took a look at the enemy that had caused the pain and suffering of countless people.

He took a step back, shocked at what he saw.

"Hiruzen-sensei , it is just a kid!" The toad sage shouted. Kakashi and the Hokage ran over and what they saw filled their hearts with dread.

A child with pure gold eyes lay in the crater unmoving, like his body was frozen. But golden veins could be seen glowing under his skin, his cloak was slightly torn to show a mark glowing on his body.

"Impossible, how could a child do such much damage?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

The Hokage frowned as he saw the seal on the boy's chest. "Something isn't right, look at his chest."

Jiraiya examined the mark but looked confused. "I have never seen this before, but from the looks of it, I'd say it is a seal. Only it is similar to the curse mark in some ways… This boy is being controlled against his will, of that I am certain."

"Against his will?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya put has hand on the seal and studied it closely.

"Yes, this mark is very similar to the curse mark... Yes, now I see. Enormous amounts of chakra has been put into the seal for the boy to draw upon and it will regenerate over time. Though it isn't normal chakra, I can't quite put my finger on it just yet. And something else is in there that is controlling the boy, can't be sure what just yet. But really gets me is that this seal looks incomplete."

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Incomplete?"

"Yeah, this seal is capable of holding even more chakra than what was put in it. And the other part is only partly filled, I must study it more to know what this means."

The sannin was about to pick the boy up when his head suddenly snapped towards them, causing them to jump back as water shot towards them like spears.

The boy slowly rose up out of the crater and landed at the top gracefully. His gold eyes scanned the dozens of ninja that were preparing to kill him. His eyes stopped as they landed on Kakashi.

"**Not many can hurt me. I am impressed, ****_Kakashi Hatake. _****But sadly, I'm also annoyed. You think you can hit me and get away with it, oh no. Prepare to die, Kakashi.**" An ancient demonic voice spoke, evil leaking out with every syllable.

The boy raised his hands and the rain began to form into a giant ball above him. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of the Hokage's building.

"**DIE!** **Water Style: Storm Ball Jutsu.**" The demonic voice screamed as the lightning from the sky hit the massive ball of water and electrified it.

He threw it and it came hurtling towards the three ninja. They couldn't dodge, for the village would be decimated if the attack was allowed to pass by them. They had to stand and try stop it.

A swirling blue sphere of chakra formed in Jiraiya's hands while Kakashi's hand blazed with electricity. The Hokage's chest grew bigger and he started launching volleys of fireballs to try slow down the incoming attack.

Kakashi looked at the sannin and they both gave a nod.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They both launched their attacks at the swirling ball of water. Their attacks met it head on and it stopped in its tracks, being pushed back by the struggling ninja.

"We just need to outlast the attack and it will dissipate. With the Hokage showering this thing with fire and evaporating it, we should be able to do it." Jiraiya managed to say as his arms starting shaking at trying to hold back such a powerful attack.

Kakashi was doing worse but gave a nod. He fell to one knee and focused all of his might and chakra into holding his chidori jutsu, if he didn't, he along with the sannin were dead men.

The Hokage went through some hand signs after his fire attacks didn't do much to evaporate the ball of water.

"Earth Style: Great Mud River!"

The ground was already muddy from the rain, so the Hokage had more to work with and launched a massive wave of mud at the water jutsu, helping significantly. Kakashi was slowly losing it though and so was the sannin. They couldn't hold such a powerful attack back by themselves. Other jonin and chūnin quickly jumped in to help, they launched their best attacks. With dozens of ninja helping, Kakashi was able to get back on his feet.

"Jiraiya! When we stop this attack, I will use that moment to get up close to this guy and take him down." Kakashi said, what he was thinking of doing was dangerous and stupid but it might be their only chance to get in close with a powerful jutsu, even if he was running low.

He held out for a few more seconds when he felt that their jutsu was outlasting the enemy's, he broke away and waited for the ball of water to simply fall to the ground. And it did.

Seizing the moment given to him, he charged forward through the cover of the all the water and gathered all of his remaining chakra. He popped out in front of the boy, surprising him greatly unleashed his chakra.

"Rasengan!" He shouted and shoved the great blue ball of energy into the ninja's chest.

The boy was blown away by the explosion of energy and the smashed right through a couple of buildings before his body rolled to a halt.

Kakashi stumbled to where the boy was, his upper body bloodied and bruised. His clothing was ripped apart showing his chest and parts of his legs and arms.

The golden eyes faded away and what was left was a beautiful sea green, so beautiful that it surprised even him. The mark on his chest no longer glowed and the glowing veins were no more. The kid grunted in pain and managed to look Kakashi in his eye and mutter a few words.

"Thank you…" Was all the boy managed before he passed out. Kakashi's legs gave out and he fell to the ground as well from exhaustion.

He could see medical ninja racing towards him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hyperion watched the carnage with glee, he smiled as a fifth of the village was destroyed. His brothers came and stood beside him, taking in the beautiful view that was a decimated Konoha.

"What do we do now, Hyperion?" Krios asked.

"For now, we leave. There is nothing of use to us here at this point in time." Hyperion said and began grinning evilly. "Besides, we got what we came here for. We should focus on the next phase of our plan, the boy can be dealt with later. Come brothers, let us leave this place."


End file.
